


Browse

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“Troooott? What’re you doing?”

Quickly closing his tab and trying not to let the panic show on his face, the smaller man grinned up at Smith. “Nothing much. What do you want?”

“I’m bored. Everyone is recording or editing.”

“I’m not doing much.” Trott sighed, pushing himself back in his chair and relishing the feeling as his back cracked audibly. With a shake of his shoulders he stood up, flicking off the monitor and grabbing the folder of Pokémon cards that he kept in the office. “Go find your binder and I’ll give you a few games while everyone’s busy.”

“Thanks mate.” Smith popped his head round the partition, giving him a grin, already rooting through his drawer to find his cards.

“In the meantime I’m gonna get a cup of coffee. You want anything?”

“No mate. I wouldn’t trust anything you’ve had your greasy little mitts on.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Don’t mention it, trouty boy.”

-

“Did you notice how often you said sunshine in that fic?”

“What?” Trott paused halfway through his draw, sure he’d misheard.

“You know, that thing you were so eager to not show me?”

“Wh-?”

Trott looked up at Smith, his shit eating grin not exactly amiss. The taller man was taking this surprisingly well, almost like it wasn’t weird for him, to be reading fanfics about the two of them.

“Mate, you jumped like a startled ferret when I came into the room. Of course I checked what you were doing.” Smith leant on the back two legs of his chair, smirking and looking all for the world like a cat who’d gotten the cream.

“You read the whole thing?”

“Nah, just enough to know what you were up to.”

Trott hid his face in his hands, knowing his ears had gone red by now. After giving him ample time to suffer, Smith took pity on him and stood, pocketing his Pokémon cards.

“But just so you know, you did sound pretty hot as a dom. You should really check out troffyapple if you want to read more of that soft of stuff.” Smith took Trott’s empty mug, leaving with a grin and a wink


End file.
